Canalização
Canalizar é um poder das Bruxas e híbridos de bruxa para tirar o poder da natureza ou um elemento para aumentar sua magia. Isso permite que os usuários usem as energias em seus arredores para realizar grandes feitos mágicos e lançarem feitiços mais fortes além do que normalmente é capaz de realizar apenas com seu próprio poder inato. A energia desenhada para fortalecer uma bruxa pode vir de inúmeras coisas, como outras bruxas, elementos e eventos celestiais. Eventos Celestiais Um Evento Celestial é um fenômeno astronômico de interesse que envolve um ou mais corpos celestes. Eventos celestiais têm sido utilizados por bruxas para canalizar para fortalecer sua magia e aumentar a potência de seus feitiços. * Sol : Ao contrário de outras fontes de energia, a energia solar é a mais acessível que as bruxas e os humanos podem usar. Durante a criação dos vampiros, a bruxa original, Esther, usou o sol na formação do feitiço de vampirismo e, por isso, os vampiros são retratados nas runas vikings como o sol. Devido a isso, ele também contribui para a fraqueza do vampiro para a luz solar, pois a natureza retaliou transformando as coisas usadas no feitiço contra eles. O Sol foi usado por Esther. Silas também canalizava o sol para lançar um feitiço de fronteira ao sol, prendendo Tessa e todos aqueles que entraram na cabana até o sol se pôr. * Lua : A Lua é a fonte de energia celestial mais imediata e recorrente que é comumente usada por bruxas para feitiços e rituais poderosos. Mais ainda, a Lua cheia é tipicamente usada, embora na ocasião, uma lua nova tenha sido canalizada. Ester usou a lua cheia para amarrar o lado do lobisomem de Klaus. Greta Martin mais tarde usou a lua cheia, juntamente com outras peças para o ritual, para quebrar a maldição híbrida. Bonnie usou a lua em várias ocasiões para alimentar seus feitiços. Ao usar a expressão, ela canalizou e ligou um feitiço de fronteira para a lua nova, permitindo que o feitiço durasse 3-4 dias. Da mesma forma, Céleste canalizou a própria lua para fornecer seu feitiço de fronteira, permitindo que o feitiço durasse um mês inteiro. Ela também canalizou e ligou a Maldição Crescente, forçando os lobisomens a apenas reverter para a forma humana na noite da lua cheia. * Eclipses : Eclipses são ocorrências celestiais raras, e foi canalizado com tanta frequência. Podem ocorrer sob os eclipses lunares ou solares; O eclipse lunar ocorre quando a sombra da Terra bloqueia a luz do sol, enquanto que um eclipse solar é quando a lua passa entre o Sol e a Terra. Pode-se supor que um eclipse solar seja mais habilmente empolgante, pois eles só acontecem com uma lua nova, quando o sol e a lua estão em conjunto. O Gemini Coven e seu líder, Joshua Parker canalizou um eclipse lunar para banir Kai para o Mundo Prisão em 1994 . Bonnie e Kai canalizaram o eclipse recorrente para deixar o Mundo Prisão. * Cometas : os corpos existentes fora da Terra podem ser usados como uma ótima fonte de poder para bruxas, pois ocorrem tão pouco. Devido à complexidade e magnitude, poucas bruxas podem controlar a energia sem consequências. Antes de sua morte, Emily Bennett canalizou um cometa de excesso de aprovação para fortalecer-se com força suficiente para armadilhar os vampiros do túmulo debaixo da igreja caída. Sua precisão de canalizar os corpos celestiais deu-lhe o poder suficiente para capacitar seu feitiço para durar mais de 145 anos. Emily até possuía sua descendente Bonnie, e canalizava o mesmo cometa para destruir o Talismã Bennett. Quando Tessa estava trabalhando uma maneira de alimentar o feitiço de Âncora, ela implicava que não havia um cometa digno por um bilhão de anos, o que significa que os cometas mais infreqüentes proporcionaram maior poder para os feitiços. Embora ela mesma seja declarada como uma das maiores e mais poderosas bruxas do mundo, seu sangue calcificado pode ser usado como uma fonte de energia mágica com potência similar ao usar uma lua cheia ou um cometa. * Meteoros : uma chuva de meteoros é um evento celestial no qual uma série de meteoros são observados para irradiar, ou originar, de um ponto no céu noturno. Esses meteoros são causados por fluxos de detritos cósmicos chamados meteoritos que entram na atmosfera da Terra a velocidades extremamente altas em trajetórias paralelas. Lily Salvatore sugeriu uma vez que usava a chuva de meteoritos de Lyrids como um evento celestial alternativo que poderia alimentar o feitiço para viajar para o mundo prisão em que sua "família" era mantida. * Conjunções Planetárias : uma conjunção ocorre quando dois objetos astronômicos têm a mesma ascensão direita ou a mesma longitude elíptica, normalmente quando observados a partir da Terra. Normalmente, A Fusão do Gemini Coven seria completada com o uso de uma Lua cheia, embora em circunstâncias extremas, Joshua Parker utilizou uma conjunção Mercúrio-Venus para fornecer-lhe o poder suficiente para forçar Luke e Liv a fundir. Jo e Kai, depois, Luke e Kai canalizaram a mesma conjunção Mercúrio-Venus para completar a cerimônia de fusão. * Auroras : Uma aurora é uma exibição de luz natural no céu, predominantemente vista nas regiões de alta latitude. Uma aurora foi usada pelo Gemini Coven para banir os hereges para o mundo prisional de 1903. Bonnie e Kai canalizaram mais tarde a Aurora para deixar este mundo de prisões. É interessante notar que Bonnie canalizou tanto Aurora como Eclipse Lunar, um feito raro e poderoso, dos mundos da prisão de 1903 e 1994, respectivamente, para escapar quando a estabilidade dos dois mundos estava em questão. Nexus Vorti Nexus Vorti é definido como uma ocorrência rara. Esses eventos são descritos como tão infrequentes que são quase milagrosos e podem ser canalizados por enormes quantidades de energia para alimentar feitiços quase impossíveis. Um exemplo desses são eventos celestiais como a lua cheia; ocorre uma vez por mês, apenas 12 dias fora do ano. No entanto, existem dois conhecidos Nexus Vortis. Em From a Cradle to a Grave , o único nascimento de Hope Mikaelson, um tribrido bruxa-lobisomem-vampiro, criou um Nexus Vorti que Davina costumava ressuscitar Mikael. Em A Streetcar Named Desire , o desvinculação de Klaus de sua linhagem que Davina e As Irmãs lançaram bastante energia mística para criar um Nexus Vorti que foi usado por Davina para ressuscitar Kol . Bruxas As bruxas podem canalizar outras bruxas para obter mais energia. Isso é feito formando qualquer conexão, como ter a posse de outra bruxa ou criar voluntariamente um link para uma bruxa específica. Bonnie Bennett e Luka Martin Bonnie canalizou Luka em algumas ocasiões. O primeiro que eles voluntariamente se canalizavam para afetar o tempo. A segunda tentativa de Bonnie, ela usou seu colar de etiqueta de cão para canalizá-lo sem sua permissão. Esther e as Bruxas Bennett Quando o corpo preservado de Esther foi liberado de seu caixão, ela canalizou o Sangue Bennett, vivos e mortos. Enquanto canalizava, ele proporcionava o seu grande poder, embora a conexão fosse difícil de manter, foi realizada com a linhagem manifestada através do uso de Abby Bennett Wilson e Bonnie. Ela escolheu a linhagem de Bennett, porque Sua amiga e mentora, Ayana era sua antepassada. Quando Abby foi transformada em uma vampira, a conexão foi perdida e Esther perdeu uma grande parcela de poder. Aja e seu Coven Aja canalizou o poder combinado dos membros de seu coven quando eles se ligaram voluntariamente a ela para dar-lhe o poder suficiente para limpar Bonnie da expressão. Davina Claire e Kol Mikaelson Davina Claire e Kol Mikaelson, que possuíam Kaleb Westphall , canalizaram-se várias vezes, sendo o primeiro quando Davina tentou desvincular suas amigas da linha de Klaus. Quando Davina canalizou seu poder, ela recebeu uma visão através da qual ela descobriu que ele era, de fato, Kol Mikaelson. Ambos mais tarde canalizaram-se para desempregar temporariamente a Estaca de Carvalho Branco para manter vivo Klaus, bem como quando criaram uma adaga poderosa o suficiente para adivinhar Klaus usando Kemiya . Bonnie Bennett e Malachai Parker Bonnie Bennett e Kai Parker canalizaram-se quando estavam tentando se transportar e seus amigos para o mundo prisional de 1903. Canalizar-se mutuamente permitiu que eles transportem mais de uma pessoa adicional, o que, de acordo com Kai, não seria possível se executado por uma bruxa. Eva Sinclair e as Nove Bruxas Crianças Através do Rito dos Nove, Eva Sinclair conseguiu canalizar o poder das nove bruxas que seqüestrou de cada um dos nove covens de Nova Orleans , usando-os como uma fonte constante de poder. A conexão entre Eva e as bruxas sequestradas era tão forte que ela se tornaria mais poderosa do que qualquer mais velha ou bruxa da Colheita se ninguém entrou para detê-la. Rebekah e Freya Quando Rebekah, então, possuía Eva Sinclair, estava presa na Fazenda da Favela , ela encontrou o corpo adormecido de Freya. Ela sugeriu a Cassie para encaminhá -la como um meio que rompesse o feitiço prendendo-os devido à quantidade de energia do vidente dela. Dahlia e Freya Mikaelson Através de uma marca de mágica conectiva, Dahlia criou um vínculo com Freya que lhe permitiu se conectar permanentemente a Freya e canalizar seu poder de qualquer lugar, mesmo que a quilômetros de distância, aumentando a magia de Freya. Os Viajantes Os Viajantes freqüentemente confiam em canalizar uns aos outros para realizar magias devido à sua maldição , o que os tornou fracos e incapazes de canalizar a Terra. Como tal, sua marca de feitiçaria concentra-se fortemente na magia coletiva e na realização de feitiços como um grupo. Os Espíritos Os espíritos são uma fonte de poder maciço e antes do colapso do Outro Lado , amplamente utilizado. As bruxas podem canalizar seu poder para praticar a Magia do Espírito. Magia do Espírito só pode ser usado como os Espíritos consideram oportuno. Quando Bonnie foi contra os espíritos das 100 bruxas mortas para ressuscitar Jeremy Gilbert , eles a impediram de usar seu poder porque sentiram que estava abusando do poder. Os Ancestrais Os Ancestrais são uma fonte de poder maciço em Nova Orleans . As bruxas de Nova Orleans canalizam seu poder para praticar a Magia Ancestral . Uma vez que uma bruxa morreu, eles são consagrados , e a magia em seus ossos e seu espírito são adicionados ao poder ancestral. Embora isso restrinja as bruxas, vivas e mortas, para Nova Orleans, dá ao coven o poder e o conhecimento de centenas de centenas de bruxas. No entanto, a cada trezentos anos, a conexão entre as bruxas vivas e as mortas começa a diminuir. Para reconstruir a conexão,A Colheita deve ser realizada. Os antepassados também parecem ser um panteão divino próximo às bruxas vivas de Nova Orleans; As ordens dos Antepassados são tratadas como edictos divinos que devem ser obedecidos. Ponto de Acesso Mágico Um ponto de acesso mágico é um lugar marcado eternamente pela morte violenta de uma bruxa. Estes pontos de acesso mágicos permitem que as bruxas toquem o poder da bruxa morta para usar como suas próprias. Mesmo que a bruxa ressuscite, o pontos de acesso ainda possui a energia mágica da morte violenta. Um dos pontos de morte mais poderosos inclui o campo de enterro das Bruxas onde 100 bruxas foram brutalmente queimadas até a morte. Esther canalizou seu próprio ponto de morte para lutar contra o feitiço do localizador de Bonnie e para tocar a magia negra para recriar um vampiro original. Sacrifícios Os sacrifícios são um elemento proeminente usado na Magia Sacrificial e pode ser uma fonte de poder significativo quando usado por um usuário qualificado. Papa Tunde sacrificou numerosos vampiros para alimentar sua magia e fortalecer sua lâmina com magia incrivelmente escura. Papa Tunde usou magia sacrificial para subjugar e canalizar Rebekah Mikaelson . Ao canalizá-la, Papa Tunde ganhou habilidades vampiricas como força, a Fator de cura Regenerativa incrivelmente rápida e se recuperar de feridas mortais, como um pescoço quebrado. Finn mais tarde canalizou seus pais vampiros para obter poder suficiente para lutar contra dois vampiros originais. Sangue de Doppelgänger O sangue de Doppelgänger pode ser canalizado como fonte de poder maciço por uma bruxa devido à sua natureza sendo mística e naturalmente recorrente. Markos e Os Viajantes avaliaram o sangue doppelgänger, pois presumivelmente proporcionou um impulso significativo à sua magia amaldiçoada sem sofrer repercussões. Eles são freqüentemente mostrados realizando feitiços com sangue coletados de Elena Gilbert e Stefan Salvatore e podem ser usados para aumentar a força de uma bruxa em níveis super-humanos. Eles, principalmente, canalizaram sangue do último par de Doppelgängers para ressuscitar Markos primeiro, então para realizar o Feitiço de Purificação Mágica . Qetsiyah, uma vez, canalizou o sangue de Elena, Katherine e Amara para transferir o status da Âncora para Bonnie no lugar de uma Lua cheia . Esther foi notável por incorporar sangue doppelganger em seus feitiços, como na criação dos Vampiros Originais e é usou na Maldição Híbrida . Objetos Negros Os objetos negros também podem ser canalizados devido à sua natureza mística. Davina Claire uma vez canalizou objetos negros e um nexus vorti para ter o poder de ressuscitar Mikael do Outro Lado antes que ele desabou. Ao canalizar os objetos negros incorporados ao feitiço de ressurreição, para que ela pudesse rastrear Michael. Em outra ocasião, ela canalizou outros objetos para criar um veneno que poderia ser infundido com seu sangue capaz de incapacitar Niklaus Mikaelson quando ele alimentou-se dela. Kol Mikaelson ( possuindo o bruxo Kaleb Westphall ) e sua irmã Rebekah (possuindo a bruxa Eva Sinclair) uma vez usou o estoque de Objetos Negros de Klaus e, eventualmente, o próprio Klaus, para dominar seu irmão Finn (possuindo o bruxo Vincent Griffith ) e forçá-lo a abandonar sua enorme fonte de energia. Antes que Klaus concordasse em tê-los encaminhá-lo, eles estavam alimentando o poder adicional finlandês antes de lançar a magia. Talismãs As bruxas podem usar talismãs para ajudá-los a canalizar a magia e concentrar seus poderes a trabalhar seus feitiços. Muitas bruxas poderosas criaram seus próprios talismãs; como Emily , Esther , Dahlia e Tessa. * A Lápide de Silas : a lápide de Silas continha o sangue calcificado da poderosa bruxa Qetsiyah . Através do contato com a lápide, Bonnie Bennett conseguiu canalizar o poder de Qetsiyah de seu sangue dentro da lápide, mesmo que a própria Qetsiyah tivesse morrido há muito tempo. Seu poder foi capaz de ser usado no lugar de uma Lua cheia . * Talismã de Freya : originalmente usado para concentrar seu poder, o talismã foi criado por Dahlia e Freya não só poderia tirar o poder dele, mas poderia usá-lo para premder os espíritos de seus familiares. Isso foi visto quando forçou a alma de Finn de Vincent e continha seu espírito no cristal. Através deste talismã, Freya conseguiu canalizar o poder de seu irmão e usá-lo para sua vantagem, embora apenas com sua permissão. Desvantagens Apesar de ser comumente empregado por bruxas, canalizar vem com certos riscos. Existe um limite superior para a quantidade de energia que pode ser canalizada, embora varie entre bruxas com base em sua experiência e conhecimento. Foi notado em Know Thy Enemy por Jeremy Gilbert depois de ler um aviso no grimório de Bonnie e, mais tarde, The Devil é Damned por Kol Mikaelson que canalizando demasiada energia imprudentemente pode levar a conseqüências desagradáveis, incluindo a própria morte da dita bruxa. Ao mesmo tempo, a energia dentro das bruxas é finita e o desenho de si mesmo ou de outras bruxas para um feitiço taxativo pode causar danos corporais, tais como hemorragia nasal e, em última instância, levar à morte. Além disso, os objetos que fornecem poder significativo para o canal às vezes podem ser difíceis de encontrar e nem sempre podem ser facilmente acessíveis. (ou seja, o sangue de Doppelgänger, localize hotspots mágicos, eventos astronômicos especiais). Canalizar o Sol ou a Lua para poder pode ser submetido à duração de seus ciclos astrológicos. Usuários Notáveis The Vampire Diaries |-|Bonnie Bennett= Bonnie tem durante todo o show canalizado diferentes ocorrências naturais ou não naturais, a fim de realizar feitiços poderosos. Para matar Klaus no momento em que ele procurou matar Elena para quebrar A Maldição Híbrida, Bonnie virou-se para os espíritos para canalizar seu poder ou, mais precisamente, o poder de umas 100 bruxas. Enquanto eles a fortalecessem com sua magia, ela sentiu a dor de todas as bruxas que queimavam na estaca. Mais tarde, ela estava imbuída de incrível poder, o que lhe deu força suficiente para executar vários feitiços de alto nível, como um feitiço de ressurreição e um para matar um original. Mais tarde, ela foi despojada desse poder devido a ir contra o equilíbrio da natureza para ressuscitar Jeremy. Na Quarta Temporada,depois de ter sido abandonada pelos espíritos por seus pecados contra a natureza, Bonnie, inconscientemente, voltou-se para um dos mais sombrios tipos conhecidos de magia chamada Expressão. Ela descobriu que ela poderia tirar o poder divino de um massacre de 12 que marcou a terra com energia mística, embora não conhecesse os massacres necessários para isso, até mais tarde, quando descobriu acidentalmente que a Expressão estava realmente escura. No entanto, ela continuou a praticar tal magia, o que deu seu enorme poder durante toda a temporada. À medida que o triângulo de expressão foi lentamente completado, a magia de Bonnie cresceu, pois cada vez que um massacre foi realizado, ela poderia atrair mais e mais poder anormal dos sacrifícios de sangue, a um ponto em que ela poderia curar-se, realizar espetáculos de localizador poderosos e, eventualmente, derrubar o seres sobrenaturais mais poderosos existentes. Em The Walking Dead, Bonnie ligou o triângulo da expressão para canalizar seu poder total, mas mentiu para Silas que exigiu uma lua cheia para soltar o véu. No entanto, ela canalizou o sangue calcificado de Qetsiyah, sua antepassada extremamente poderosa que criou o outro lado e o triângulo de expressão totalmente completo e vinculado. Isso deu-lhe o poder suficiente para soltar o véu para o purgatório sobrenatural, embora só o fizesse dentro dos perímetros do triângulo de expressão. Quando ela decidiu ressuscitar Jeremy, Bonnie canalizou os Espíritos, a magia negra que ela praticava e a expressão. Ela misturou as três múmias opostas juntas e essa canalização de grande poder se mostrou demais para o seu corpo lidar, então ela morreu, mas ainda assim conseguiu completar o feitiço. Em The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Bonnie usa a magia tradicional e canaliza o eclipse, um poderoso evento celestial para abrir um portal entre o plano mortal e a dimensão em que ela, Damon e Kai foram presas. |-|Luka Martin= Luka ensinou Bonnie a fazer isso. Ele lhe deu seu colar (etiquetas de cachorro), e ela lhe deu sua pulseira, os objetos agindo como talismãs. Eles levantaram muitas folhas usando a energia um do outro. Depois disso Jeremy veio, então Luka esqueceu suas etiquetas de cachorro. Mais tarde, no episódio, Bonnie usou seu próprio poder mais seu poder ao canalizar para abrir o túmulo para salvar Jeremy, que está dentro dele. Ao mesmo tempo, Luka sentiu-se mais fraca e caiu no chão. Depois de algum tempo ela sofreu um nariz sangrando e ela não conseguiu continuar. Em The Last Dance, Bonnie canalizou os poderes de 100 bruxas mortas para matar Klaus, mas ela usou toda a energia dela para matá-lo, embora fosse temporária, enquanto lançava um feitiço de proteção antes de fingir sua morte. |-|Esther Mikaelson= Esther era uma bruxa extremamente poderosa, comumente conhecida por sua criação de vampiros. Verificou-se que dependia fortemente de canalizar diferentes objetos naturais e ocorrências para esse feitiço. Como explicado por Rebekah, Esther invocou o poder do Sol para a vida e sobre a estaca de carvalho branco - um dos objetos eternos da natureza - para a imortalidade. A natureza, no entanto, retaliada e os mesmos objetos que Esther invocava poderiam prejudicar ou matar os originais. Mais tarde, canalizou o poder do anel de Gilbert para tornar indestrutível a estaca de carvalho branco. Após sua ressurreição, mostrou-se que ela canalizou a totalidade da linhagem de Bennett, portanto, quando a linhagem de sangue foi quebrada pela morte de Abby, Esther começou a enfraquecer até a morte. Quando colocou a maldição híbrida em seu filho Klaus, mostrou-se que ela tirou o poder do sangue de Tatia e limitou a maldição, portanto, apenas o sacrifício de outro dos doppelgängers de Amara poderia reverter a maldição. |-|Qetsiyah= Uma bruxa antiga e extremamente poderosa, mostrou-se que Qetsiyah era capaz de controlar e canalizar completamente o poder de diferentes ocorrências naturais. Um exemplo disto seria seu feitiço mental através do qual ela neutralizava os poderes mentais de Silas, ligando-o ao seu doppelgänger, Stefan. Ela executou este feitiço em um círculo de ervas, da qual ela atraiu o poder. Ela também canalizou o poder de seu colar de osso humano para localizar Amara, que na época agia como âncora para o outro lado. Mais tarde, depois de ser convidado a fazer Bonnie a nova âncora, Qetsiyah tirou o poder maciço do sangue de dois doppelgängers (Elena e Katherine), a maneira da natureza de equilibrar a existência de um imortal, bem como o progenitor, Amara. No entanto, permanece desconhecido sobre o tipo de ocorrência natural que ela usou para criar a imortalidade e o outro lado - suas duas maiores conquistas ou se ela já usou alguma. |-|Olivia Parker= Liv era comum para canalizar os Espíritos das bruxas mortas em seus feitiços, pois era uma praticante de magia espiritual que lhe dava uma poderosa quantidade de poder, até o ponto de desintegração do outro lado, que destruiu todo o contato entre os vivos e as bruxas mortas. No entanto, no final da 5ª temporada, Liv foi forçada pela morte de seu irmão a realizar um poderoso feitiço de ressurreição, comumente usado pelos viajantes. Para canalizar o poder suficiente para realizar o feitiço, Liv desencadeou as mortes de dezenas de viajantes para abrir um portão entre os vivos e os mortos, através de Bonnie. Eventualmente, no entanto, todo o poder que ela estava canalizando provou ser demais, já que começou a matá-la, o que forçou seu irmão a parar o feitiço. The Originals |-|Bruxas Ancestrais= As bruxas ancestrais são um dos maiores exemplos de canalização do poder de outras bruxas. Ao contrário da maioria das bruxas, as bruxas ancestrais desencadeiam seu poder diretamente das bruxas consagradas e seus Antepassados. Tirar de tantas bruxas mortas dá às bruxas vivas uma enorme quantidade de poder, embora tudo isso dependa de um ritual poderoso chamado Colheita, que, se não for realizado corretamente em um período de um ano, cortará todo o poder ancestral das bruxas vivas. |-|Davina Claire= Ela é uma poderosa Bruxa da Colheita que foi vista canalizando várias energias ao longo do show para realizar vários feitiços fortes. Como uma bruxa ancestral, ela canaliza o poder de seus antepassados e de todas as bruxas consagradas em Nova Orleans. Em seu feitiço que ressuscitou Mikael, ela desenhou o Nexus Vorti (um evento poderoso e extremamente raro, como o nascimento de um bebê milagroso). No mesmo feitiço, ela também tirou o poder de 4 objetos escuros, um em particular, que ela costumava vincular a Mikael a sua vontade. Mais tarde, quando precisava desativar a estaca de carvalho branco, ela canalizava o poder de Kol (possuindo Kaleb) para obter suporte. Davina também pôde suspender sua vida e libertar-se do Purgatório bruxo, canalizando o maior desejo de seu coração, mesmo depois de perder sua âncora para a terra dos vivos. |-|Finn Mikaelson= Finn Mikaelson, enquanto estava na posse de um bruxo do Quartel Francês chamado Vincent, mostrou que canalizava o poder de diversas fontes várias vezes. Como uma bruxa do French Quarter, ele estava, por padrão, desenhando o poder dos Ancestrais, uma totalidade de bruxas falecidas e poderosas que atuam como fonte de energia para as bruxas ancestrais. Ele mesmo amplificou seu poder usando seu próprio pai, o Original Mikael como um sacrifício e um fornecimento infinito de energia. Ele também usou sua mãe recém-transformada como um sacrifício, embora permaneça desconhecida se ela está morta ou se Finn a mantinha viva de alguma forma. Essa canalização de energia fez de Finn uma dos mais poderosos bruxos do Bairro, embora sua força recém-conquistada durasse pouco enquanto seus irmãos, Kol e Rebekah realizavam um feitiço que sobrecarregava a fonte de energia de Finn, forçando-o a quebrar sua conexão com seus pais. |-|Kol Mikaelson= Kol Mikaelson, desde que se apoderou de Kaleb, um bruxo do Quartel Francês, mostrou que eleva o poder de diferentes fontes várias vezes. Como Finn, ele também extrai o poder dos Ancestrais, embora ele também tenha usado fontes diferentes de poder, como o poder de Davina Claire, uma poderosa bruxa da Colheita. Ele também usou um grande diamante de paragon para alcançar um enorme nível de poder (apesar de seu corpo ser de um bruxo fraco) que lhe permitiu subjugar Klaus, o híbrido original. No mesmo episódio, juntamente com sua irmã Rebekah, ele usou uma coleção de objetos negros como uma fonte de energia, bem como o próprio Klaus como um sacrifício para sobrecarregar a fonte de energia de Finn, o que o forçou a romper sua conexão com seus sacrifícios. |-|Rebekah Mikaelson= Como seus irmãos Finn e Kol, Rebekah também veio na posse do corpo de uma bruxa do Quartel Francês, o que significa que ela tira o poder dos Ancestrais. Ao contrário de seus irmãos, ela se revela inexperiente na bruxaria, embora seu plano original de escapar do Asilo fosse tirar o poder de sua irmã Freya, uma bruxa poderosa e milenar. Mais tarde, ela e Kol canalizaram o poder de uma coleção de objetos negros, bem como do próprio Klaus, que foi usado como um sacrifício e uma fonte infinita de magia para sobrecarregar a fonte de energia de Finn. Curiosidades * É um dos dois poderes básicos de uma bruxa, juntamente com a Feitiçaria. * Uma bruxa que canaliza outra bruxa pode exigir um artefato pessoal ou objeto da referida bruxa, transformando o objeto em um talismã . * Em uma cena excluída, a conversa entre Bonnie e Luka sugere que a razão pela qual os eventos celestiais fornecem poder é porque eles são cíclicos. * Canalizar muita energia pode matar uma bruxa. Uma sobrecarga de energia canalizada pode consumir a bruxa, desintegrando-a de dentro para fora. ** Foi mostrado duas vezes por duas bruxas, Bonnie e Finn. * Conforme mostrado em Know Thy Enemy , as bruxas podem canalizar o poder de mais de uma bruxa, onde Bonnie aproveitou com sucesso os poderes de 100 bruxas mortas. * Uma subseção de bruxos conhecidos como sifonadores nascem sem qualquer magia inata, portanto, possivelmente não conseguem canalizar. Em vez disso, eles possuem uma habilidade variante conhecida como sifonação. Referências Vejam Também Categoria:Poderes Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Bruxaria Categoria:Híbridos Categoria:Sobrenatural Categoria:Sifonadores